


Angel

by EideticMoose



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Bottom/Ryan, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top/Brendon, Triggers, evil/Brendon, slight frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticMoose/pseuds/EideticMoose
Summary: WARNING!!! this story will contain multiple triggers. if you are sensitive to abduction, attempted suicide, rape, murder or Stockholm syndrome I suggest you steer clear.Time is running out. Ryan's gone missing from his work at the record store without much of a trace the only trail seems to be dead people and Brendon isn't so keen on letting him go. Too many questions and a ticking watch.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda fucked up. ANyways ENJOY

Ryan slowly slid the different CD's into their designated spots. Pete had clocked out an hour early and left him alone. It wasn't unusual, hell, it happened every time.

The music store was open until late on Thursday. Usually they were open till nine but tonight it was ten. It was weird. You'd think people just got music online but no, quite a few people buy CD's and records.

The little bell dinged to tell him that a customer had arrived. He turned to greet them but there was no one. He shrugged and continued working.

Ryan was walking to the register when he walked into someone he looked up at their face before furiously blushing at the face before him. He stood taller than Ryan (A/N: shut up, I know Ryan's taller. This is fanfiction. And also Brendon tops. Which is weird because he's a bottom in my opinion... ANYWAYS) with perfectly plump lips that seemed to shine. His jawline was beautifully defined and to be honest, Ryan almost came from the sight of this gorgeous creature. His hair was styled in an almost fuckboy cut but it was too long as swept to the side (a/n: Vices bren. Fite me)

"Uh- Sorry" Ryan mumbled, looking down at the ground. He almost felt like he didn't deserve to be in his presence.

"That's-" he gave a light chuckle and Ryan almost collapsed, his voice was just as beautiful "-alright. I just needed one vinyl and I'll be quickly out" Ryan nodded. He did want the stranger to stay.

He walked over to one of the shelves before bending over to pick it out. Ryan however silently thanked every deity that they had low shelves.

He walked over and put the vinyl on the counter. Ryan was busy putting the vinyl into a bag when he felt him tuck a bit of his fringe behind his ear.

"There's the other eye, beautiful" he seemed to mumble it to himself but that didn't stop Ryan from blushing pink. "I'll see you soon sweetheart" was all he said before smirking and walking out with his newly bought vinyl.

Ryan basically passed out there and then.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that... no man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there, done that" Ryan sung out as he pranced around the record store pretending to be a Disney princess as he sung his guilty pleasure.

Little did he know that the man was outside the window watching him. He watched as Ryan jumped onto the counter.

"I thought my heart had learnt it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out" he dramatically lowered himself down "My head is screaming get a grip boy! Unless your dying to cry your heart out" he pranced across the room, spinning and singing everything with very dramatic movements.

"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in... Love..." he sung as he sunk to the floor. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'll be here till Tuesday. Try the veal" he joked at himself before getting off the floor. He looked at the time. 10:05. Ryan's shift was officially over 5 minutes ago.

He grabbed his stuff and the store keys and slowly started to lock up. He hummed more Disney songs as he thought of stranger, he wanted to see him again. Preferably soon. But be careful what you wish for.

Ryan locked the door behind him as he walked over to his car. There was only one other car. A black van that was parked right next to his. Ryan groaned as he slid in between the gap. As he pulled out his keys he heard the van door slide open. He turned to see a masked face lunge out at him and wrap a cloth around his mouth. He could feel his nose and throat burn as he struggled and let out muffled shouts for help.

His eyes slowly fell closed as he collapsed into the arms of this attacker.

"I won't let anything happen to you angel" he whispered into Ryan's ear before hauling him into the van and driving towards the highway.


	2. 2

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He felt engulfed in a warm bed. He tried to curl into a ball and pull the blankets over him when he realised his hands were handcuffed to the hardboard and this wasn't his bed.

He shot up and kicked the blankets off. Ryan could still feel a slight burn in the back of his throat as he screamed for help, tugging at his restraints. The more he pulled, the more tears flooded his vision as he remembered the night before. He was full on crying and screaming until his voice went hoarse.

"Ry, don't damage your voice like that. It's too beautiful to be wasted" Ryan's head shot around to the direction of where the voice was coming from. His eyes were red and puffy as his tears glistened from the morning sun seeping in through the basement window. He'd pulled so hard that his wrist has been cut and damaged. He looked at the familiar face in terror

"P-Please Let me go!" He croaked out, before tugging and yelling again. Ryan was dead silent when he felt arms wrap around his waist and hold him. He visibly tensed at the action.

"Now baby, why would I do that? You're too perfect to have just prancing around the streets" more tears silently fell as his hands snuck their way underneath his shirt. Ryan could feel his warm breath tickle the back of his neck before he placed a soft kiss. Ryan cried out.

"P-Please stop" he begged, tugging at his restraints again. He could feel Brendon shake his head.

"You're such a pretty virgin you know" Ryan whimpered at the comment, pulling his legs away from Him and to his own body. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Yet." Ryan sunk his head into his knees.

"I-I want to go h-home. Please" Ryan tried again. He was quieter and timid. He placed his hand over Ryan's mouth.

"My name's Brendon" Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Brendon kiss and suck along his neck, gently tickling his sides with his soft fingertips. "You, are going to be a good boy otherwise I will punish you. And I guarantee you, angel, that you don't want to see me angry" Ryan slowly nodded. "I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed, which faced into the room and the basement stairs.

Ryan looked at him through his red eyes in fear, he shuffled back slightly to the headboard. Brendon sighed.

"How 'bout I make some pancakes?" He smiled down towards Ryan. Ryan said nothing, he only adverted his gaze. He could hear Brendon leave and close the basement door.

Ryan immediately turned and started pulling as hard as he could. He screamed in pain as he felt his skin rip from the handcuffs digging into his skin. He continued pulling, his blood trickled down his wrists and onto the pillow. He kept pulling.

POP

Ryan howled in pain as he stopped. He looked down at his wrist, it was bent at an awkward angle and it hurt to even think about moving.

"Ryan!" He heard Brendon shout as he walked back through the basement door.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Ryan screamed as he huddled into a ball, cradling his dislocated wrist.

"Ryan. What did you do?" His tone was scarily serious and demanding.

"Fuck off" Ryan growled, not even looking at him. Ryan yelped in pain as Brendon grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. Ryan looked at him in terror.

"Ryan, you stupid little shit" he mumbled as he knelt down on the bed next to him. He slowly reached over to the boy's hands. Ryan flinched as soon as his fingers made contact with his skin. Brendon pulled out his key and unlocked Ryan's dislocated hand. Ryan didn't move it, he was too scared to.

Brendon carefully reached over and gently guided his hand onto his lap. Ryan winced as it rested on Brendon's leg, he bit his lip so hard that Brendon thought it might draw blood.

"Ryan, I'm going to have to set it into place. It will hurt but, can you do that for me, baby?" Ryan unsurely looked at Brendon before nodding. Brendon grabbed Ryan's arm and wrist "one... two..."

Snap.

Ryan screamed out as his bone was set back. Brendon sighed as he wiped Ryan's blood off on his jeans.

"I'm gonna get some bandages for your wrists. I'll be right back baby" Ryan silently nodded as he watched Brendon leave. When he was gone, Ryan grabbed the other cuff and pulled on it.

"Cmon you piece of shit" he pulled at it until it slid open. Ryan felt relief flood over him. He jumped up and sprinted to the window. It was locked. He looked outside to see a friendly looking neighbourhood surrounding him. Ryan smiled before racing up the stairs. He flung the door open and made a b-line to what looked to be the exit.

"Ryan!" He heard Brendon shout before he was tackled to the ground. Ryan let out a grunt as he desperately tried to claw his way to the exit. He felt Brendon wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze. Ryan let out a choked gasp as he tried to claw at Brendon. His movements getting weaker as seconds pass.

"You made me very angry Ryan. I didn't want to punish you this soon but it seems I have no choice" Ryan's vision filled with black as he passed out again.


	3. 3

*MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. Rape and abuse*

Ryan rolled onto his side, his head violently pounding at every moment he was conscious.

"Hello?" He brokenly croaked, still not daring to open his eyes in fear.

"Hey Ry" he heard Brendon pure into his ear. There was a tickling feeling as many frayed rope ends gently ran along his back. Ryan was left in confusion, it was more pleasant than painful.

"On your stomach" Ryan hesitated, something unsettling in his stomach told him not to do it. "I said on your stomach!" Brendon growled, grabbing the back of Ryan's neck and shoving his face into the pillow. Ryan struggled with the sudden lack of oxygen but stopped when his hand disappeared. He greedily gasped in as much air as he could.

"I'd say twenty for running and five for disobeying me. Sounds like a decent number" Ryan lay there in confusion until a sharp stinging pain shot through his back. He screamed out, knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the sheets. Brendon didn't wait too long before bringing the cat o' nine tails back down onto Ryan's back with as much force as he could.

"Please stop!" Ryan begged as the pain rippled through his body, his eyes now glazed over from the tears close to spilling.

"Twenty Three more and I'll think about it," he said as he whipped Ryan's back again. Ryan screamed again, tears freely fell as the raw sting became overwhelming.

Brendon was merciless and hard as he continuously beat Ryan, no matter how much he begged or screamed that he was sorry, Brendon kept at it. Even when Ryan's back split and leaked blood.

"One more thing" was all he said as he threw the whip onto the floor. Deep cuts and smeared blood covered the boy's back as he lay there shaking with tears. Ryan could barely process the fact that his pants were being pulled down because of the stinging sensation on his back that hurt if the wind was even blowing.

He could feel Brendon behind him but only came into realisation when he felt the burn in his abdomen from the intrusion. Ryan could barely scream anymore, his voice coming out as little whistle like cracks. He desperately pulled and struggled, fearing he might pass out if any more pain was added.

"Stop." Ryan didn't until he felt Brendon roughly slap his palm onto the centre of the rawest part of his back. More pain shot through his nerves and he lost consciousness.


	4. 4

Pete flung the car door shut. He carefully sipped his coffee as he trudged to the record store but something caught his attention. Ryan's car was still in the parking lot. Pete looked around for any sight of his friend. He slowly walked over to the door and jiggled the doorknob a few times to make sure it was locked.

He walked back over to Ryan's car and checked the windows to see if anyone was in there. Pete looked around one more time before pulling out his phone. He dialled Ryan's roommate Jon.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" He heard a tired Jon answer.

"Um, Jon. Did Ryan come home last night, is he there right now?" There was some shuffling on the line.

"Nah man, I thought he was out with one of his friends" Pete tensed up. Ryan hadn't arrived home.

"Jon. I think Ryan's gone missing" he scuffed the Tarmac with his combat boots, accidentally hitting a small piece of cloth. He bent over and using his hand wrapped in his sleeves, he picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt weird and slightly burnt. It was probably chloroform. "Oh fuck. Jon. He's been kidnapped" he could hear Jon panic(!)  
on the other end.

Pete ended the call and dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Pete was freaking out, he almost forgot to reply.

"It's my f-friend, I think he's been kidnapped or abducted." Pete stuttered into the line.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Pete just sunk to the ground.

"9 pm when I left work... he didn't arrive home after his shift and his car is still in the parking lot. I think I found chloroform on a cloth" Pete tried to explain. Then the realisation hit him. If he hadn't left an hour earlier. If he'd just not been so lazy, Ryan would still be here. He started crying into the line. "Oh god, this is all my fault. He's only 19 goddamn it, he's still a kid"

"Sir please calm down, we're dispatching a unit right away" Pete slowly hung up as he continued to cry.

"I'm so fucking stupid. I deserved that, I'm the asshole. Ryan's been through too much already" he sobbed out.

He heard the blaring sound of sirens and pulled himself off the floor. Two officers stepped out of the car. Both with long black hair. One considerably smaller than his partner but about Pete's height.

"NJPD, I'm officer Way and this is Detective Iero. Can you please tell us in full detail what has happened here?"

\--  
Ryan woke up in a bathtub filled to the brim with ice. The ice on his body was his salvation, the coldness gave him something to focus on while the actual ice soothed his cuts.

He looked out into the small bathroom, he could barely even see it from the midnight darkness that covered everything. He could make out a shower, toilet and what he assumed to be a sink.

His head snapped towards the door as he saw it open, flooding in much needed artificial light.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Ryan didn't answer, instead, he tried to sink further into the tub. Brendon walked over to his side and crouched down. "Don't be like that sweetheart, I was only trying to teach you a lesson. Your pain gives me no pleasure or satisfaction. Your smile does" Ryan just faced away from him, wrapping his own arms around himself to give him comfort, praying that it would be alright.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You haven't eaten in some time and you're looking a bit thin" Ryan still didn't look at him, even as he left.

When he did, Ryan burst into tears. He was a total wreck. Nobody wanted him, nobody sane wanted him. Ryan cried over and over. He slowly slid down into the water. Submerging his lips, then going further and further until his head was completely under. Ryan waited, he felt as he started getting dizzy. At this point, his body started to panic. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to do it. He still had Pete, Jon, Patrick and Hayley that needed him. He shot out of the water and gasped.

He needed to find a way out.


	5. 5

Ryan bit his lip as he felt Brendon rub cream on his cuts. He was trying as hard as he could not to scream or hiss in pain as it burnt and stung his raw, cut skin. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt bandages being tightly wrapped around his torso.

He was sat up facing the wall with his hands uncomfortably handcuffed to the headboard. Brendon sat behind him with the first aid kit spread out around him.

"You good sweetheart?" Ryan didn't bother answering, he just stared at the wall. "Do you promise to behave from now on?" He slowly whispered into Ryan's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Ryan nodded, eyes trying to catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Brendon leaned over and unlocked the handcuffs. He immediately pulled them back protectively before massaging the marks on his wrists.

"Good boy, I'll go get you some lunch" Ryan just ignored him as he felt Brendon leave.

He felt tears run down his cheeks and realised he was crying. He carefully curled himself up into a protective ball, continuing to sob into his knees.

"Ry, please don't cry" Ryan jumped at Brendon's voice, he didn't hear him reenter but he could feel the bed sink behind him.

"I- I just wanna g-go home!" He cried out as Brendon rubbed small circles on his back.

"You will baby, just as soon as I can trust that you won't leave" Ryan clenched his jaw as tears kept falling.

"No! No! No! Stop!" He threw his hands around like a small child having a tantrum. Brendon just slowly rubbed his back and waited until Ryan's wailing calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" He asked once the noise was reduced to just sniffles. Ryan just shrugged.

"I guess" he croaked, resting his chin on his knees and wiping the wetness from his red eyes.

"C'mere" Brendon wrapped his arms around the fragile boy before pulling him into his chest. Ryan didn't fight, he just melted into the feeling of Brendon's body. He was warm and had a feeling a safety that Ryan had never felt before.

Ryan sighed, almost in content. Just breathing into Brendon's chest. It was weird for him, Brendon smelled nothing like he thought he would. He smelled like petrichor and mountain flowers. He found himself leaning into Brendon but he wasn't complaining.

"You're okay baby, everything will turn out perfectly" and in that moment, Ryan trusted his words as the older man placed soft kisses in his hair.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should let you know this was inspired by My Chemical Romance's House of Wolves.

Ryan never felt as much fear as he had in his life as he gazed into Brendon's dangerously dark eyes. He wasn't with him all day, He just sat, chained up and left to soak in his tears and mumbled cries.

"Ry. Why did one of my neighbours call to ask if my boiler was broken?" His voice was deadly calm, the calm before the storm, the calm before a hurricane ripped through the country. Ryan didn't say anything, he just kept his head low. Brendon's heavy footsteps caused him to squeeze his eyes closed tighter.

It happened faster than Ryan would've liked the situation to unfold. Brendon gripped the long fringe of the younger boy's hair at the scalp, ripping it upwards to face his seething expression. He kept his grip tight, listening to the pleading and 'I'm sorry"s spilling out of Ryan's mouth.

"I thought you were finally behaving, but it seems I'm just going to have to keep a tighter hold on you" he growled, teeth clenched as Ryan sobbed in pain. Brendon moved quickly and almost as if he was on automatic, raising his fist up high before swiftly bringing it effortlessly down onto the younger boy's cheekbone.

Ryan gasped out in shock before more sharp pain filled the side of his face. A metallic taste filled his mouth as Brendon's punches split his lip and the inside of his mouth. Every time a hit was made and Ryan tried to get away, Brendon's grip would rip at his hair, giving him more pain.

It stopped after the tenth one when Ryan could no longer feel the left side of his face and his mouth and face dripped with blood. Brendon let go of his scalp and he let a sigh of relief.

"Don't go to sleep angel, you might not wake up. I can't have that now can I" his voice was still like velvet and cream against Ryan's ears, which scared the boy immensely. He attempted to look at Brendon through his swollen eye but it only added to his discomfort. "I did get you a gift though" Ryan's brows creased in confusion. There was movement and the sound of a plastic bag before he felt something snap around his neck. Two little prongs were sitting uncomfortably at his neck but he was too weak to bother to move them.

"What is it?" Ryan's voice came out mumbled from his swollen face.

"How about I test it out?" Ryan didn't need to say anything else because a jolt of electricity shot through him. He let out a short scream as he moved to take the shock collar off. Another jolt shot through the collar and he was forced to stop.

"Please, Please, Please get it off, Bren. Please" he quite literally begged, getting on his hands and knees before curling over. Brendon gently brushed his fingers through the boy's hair, humming in a mocking thinking face.

"Hmmm, that's got to be a no from me" Ryan cried out again, covering his bruised face before sobbing more into his sleeves. "Now, is just going to grab some ice for that swelling and then I'll make dinner. Sound good" Ryan shakily nodded before Brendon disappeared from the room to leave him alone in the darkness and the voices.


	7. 7

Brendon's warm breath danced on the back of his neck like a startled spider. He tried his best to ignore the man hovering over him and sleep, but it would not come.

"Ry Bear, I know your awake sweetheart. I can hear your uneven breathing pattern" Ryan's eyes slid open to see the god-like figure above him, shirtless and glistening. "You need to shower as well" Ryan just shoved his face into the pillow in protest.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a pair of wet yet warm hands slide under his shirt, fingertips lightly tracing the healing gashes across his back. The gentle touch still stung as the oils of his hands brushed against exposed flesh.

"Bren that still hurts" he whined, wincing again as his cracked lip moved.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll kiss it better" Ryan closed his eyes as he felt his shirt being stripped from his body, probably falling into a pile on the floor. Brendon did as he promised though. Light brushes of his plump lips against the raised scars, scabs and torn skin, all depending on how hard Brendon had beat his back. Ryan let out a childish giggle when the brunet kissed the back of his neck, just above the shock collar's clip.

"Okay, all done. Bye Bye" he teased which made Brendon chuckle.

"You are a heaven sent angel" his words made Ryan's heart do something, he didn't like it. He was slowly losing grip on reality and the world around him. His mood quickly turned.

"Bren... who else have you..." Brendon didn't need to hear the rest of it to know what Ryan was asking. The taller man took a deep breath in and out.

"One" Brendon's answer shocked him. He wasn't expecting himself to be the first but second. He felt oddly proud to be the second.

"What happened to them?"

"She. Her name was Sarah" Ryan moved a little closer, almost intrigued by the story. Brendon noticed and continued. "I must admit that I was sloppy but when she woke up she had the exact same reaction. Screaming and crying. I tried my best to make her feel at home, I gave her almost everything but she hated me..." Brendon looked off like he was reliving a memory.

"...one day out of the blue she stopped. It took weeks but I let her do what she wanted around the house, I felt I could trust her. Which was my mistake" his voice was cold which sent chills through Ryan's spine. "One night while I was in bed asleep, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tried to kill me. She missed but I returned the favour" Ryan's face paled in realisation.

"Y-you killed her?" Brendon nodded.

"Don't worry Ry, I will not hurt you. Unless you give me a reason to" Brendon carefully tucked Ryan's fringe behind his ear. He loved when Brendon would do that, it was something small yet it meant the world to the boy. "I'll go make you some lunch sweetheart"

As Ryan sat there, confusion flooded his senses. He felt happiness. He felt proud to be the second abduction victim, that thought made him sicker than the thought of Sarah being dead.


	8. 8

"Gee Baby!" Detective Iero called out as he stepped into Officer Way's cubicle. His husband turned to face the shorter man. "I found something" Gerard's ears perked up.

"What is it?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Most of the DNA found on the cloth was Ryan's but... there was some that weren't. I checked it out and it was in the database. There was no name but the same DNA was found in the Sarah Orzechowski cold case three years ago" Frank explained, a little too excitedly.

"The Orzechowski case? That was some fucked up shit. Detective Armstrong dedicated practically his whole life to it and you're saying this sick fuck has emerged again?" Frank nodded and Gerard groaned.

"Let's get out Sarah's case files and we better find this kid before he's dismembered and dumped into a lake" Frank disappeared again and when he came back, the short man was carrying at least 10 boxes filled with files.

Gerard grabbed the first file and carefully opened it, careful not to rip the torn pages.

(A/N: Listen i tried to make it, it's shit. But deal with it and also ignore like the top part because it still says Essex and i'm too lazy to edit it out)

He slowly read through what the Medical examiner's notes before flipping to the next page. He was a little startled when a picture of her fell out. Gerard might've been gay but it was easy to see that she was beautiful.

"Frankie?" his partner looked up from the file.

"Yeah?" He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I see a picture of the Ross kid?" Frank nodded before leaving again. When he came back, he held out a photo.

"This is the most recent we could find of him" Gerard nodded as he took the picture from Frank's hands, he placed them side by side.

He could mark some similarities between them. Dark hair, which Sarah had dyed lighter, fuller lips, nice jawline, visible collar bones, similar eye shapes but it was quite obvious that their personality's differed considerably. Sarah was an outgoing, sporty, coffee with her friends every Saturday kind of girl while in Ryan's file it said he barely left his house unless it was for work and only trusted four people in his life. The drastic victimology difference puzzled Gerard.

"Midget Child?" Frank looked at Gerard slightly irritated at the nickname. "I don't get why he would choose such different personality typed victims, ones outgoing and sporty while the other is an emo hermit teenager"

"Easier to control maybe? Ryan has some family issues and maybe he knew about it and he's filling a hole in Ryan's life, plus, the kids basically a twig. He wouldn't have enough strength to put up a fight unlike Sarah who was into fitness" Frank outwardly theorized. Gerard took in the information, it did make sense.

"I'd really hate to think what kind of suffering that kid's going through right now"...

\---------

"Brendon! Stop! Please!" Ryan squealed as Brendon began to tickle his sides.

"C'mon Sweetheart, you have to eat something" Ryan attempted to shake his head but another laugh came out instead.

"But I'm not hungry" he pouted like a toddler which made Brendon stop and scowl.

"Don't make me shove it down your throat" he warned but Ryan still looked determined. "Ry-"

" _Bren_  I'm not hungry"

"I'm making you something and you _will_  eat it" He threatened with a glint of anger in his eyes that scared Ry so he gave in.

"Fine,".

"Good boy," Brendon praised, gently kissing the boy's forehead making them both smile "beautiful" was all he said before tucking Ryan's fringe behind his ear and leaving to make the boy food.


	9. 9

"Police! Open up!" Ryan frantically looked around the basement as men barged in. Their eyes glinted red and teeth pulled back into a snarl. They looked almost inhuman as one grabbed Brendon by the arm.

"No!" Ryan screamed as he felt men grab on to him. What did they not understand?

"Let go! Bren!" Brendon kept getting further away, no matter how hard he pulled, Brendon kept getting further away.

"You're fucking pathetic if you think he even gives a shit about you" a voice snarled. Tears fell like waterfalls as he felt his body being slowly pulled away.

"Bren!" He had one last scream before shooting awake.

The basement was dark, moonlight seeping in through the small window giving it a creepy glow. It still smelt like dust and the unforgettable smell of Brendon. Ryan's body relaxed until he realised he was alone.

"Bren?" His voice barely making it across the room, let alone to him. "Bren!" He called out louder. There was some movement and creaking of wooden floorboards until the door unlocked. Brendon looked like he'd obviously just gotten up.

"What is it Ry?" He asked voice laced with sleep.

"I'm so scared" tears stung the backs of his eyes as he whimpered out a response. Brendon started walking down, locking the door behind him before making his way onto the bed.

"Lie down Sugar" his voice was calm and soft, the tone that gave Ryan comfort. He did as he was told and lay back down. Brendon started to tuck the younger boy in, almost mother like.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair..." Brendon quietly sang as he lay down next to Ryan. Wrapping his arm protectively around his waist.

"...warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air..." Ryan began to close his eyes, focusing on Brendon's sweet voice.

"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim" Brendon tucked a strand of hair behind Ryan's ear, the boy made a hum of approval and he continued.

"I had to stop for the night... there she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell" he placed gentle kisses along Ryan's jaw.

"And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell" Ryan seemed to curl up against him but he said nothing.

"Then she lit up the candle and she showed me the way, there were voices down the corridor. I thought I heard them say..." watching Ryan sleep took a toll on Brendon as well when he hit the chorus his eyes struggled to stay open.

"Welcome to the hotel California. Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, you can fin..." Sleep finally got the better of him and he let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tossing up between Hotel California and Polly by Nirvana. I chose Hotel California because although not actually about abduction or rape, it does have the feeling of evil whereas Polly was quite literally saying 'Yo i'm torturing/raping this gal' and it wasn't very appropriate for the scene.


	10. 10

"Police! Open up!" Ryan frantically looked around the basement as men barged in. Their eyes glinted red and teeth pulled back into a snarl. They looked almost inhuman as one grabbed Brendon by the arm.

"No!" Ryan screamed as he felt men grab on to him. What did they not understand?

"Let go! Bren!" Brendon kept getting further away, no matter how hard he pulled, Brendon kept getting further away.

"You're fucking pathetic if you think he even gives a shit about you" a voice snarled. Tears fell like waterfalls as he felt his body being slowly pulled away.

"Bren!" He had one last scream before shooting awake.

The basement was dark, moonlight seeping in through the small window giving it a creepy glow. It still smelt like dust and the unforgettable smell of Brendon. Ryan's body relaxed until he realised he was alone.

"Bren?" His voice barely making it across the room, let alone to him. "Bren!" He called out louder. There was some movement and creaking of wooden floorboards until the door unlocked. Brendon looked like he'd obviously just gotten up.

"What is it Ry?" He asked voice laced with sleep.

"I'm so scared" tears stung the backs of his eyes as he whimpered out a response. Brendon started walking down, locking the door behind him before making his way onto the bed.

"Lie down Sugar" his voice was calm and soft, the tone that gave Ryan comfort. He did as he was told and lay back down. Brendon started to tuck the younger boy in, almost mother like.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair..." Brendon quietly sang as he lay down next to Ryan. Wrapping his arm protectively around his waist.

"...warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air..." Ryan began to close his eyes, focusing on Brendon's sweet voice.

"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim" Brendon tucked a strand of hair behind Ryan's ear, the boy made a hum of approval and he continued.

"I had to stop for the night... there she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell" he placed gentle kisses along Ryan's jaw.

"And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell" Ryan seemed to curl up against him but he said nothing.

"Then she lit up the candle and she showed me the way, there were voices down the corridor. I thought I heard them say..." watching Ryan sleep took a toll on Brendon as well when he hit the chorus his eyes struggled to stay open.

"Welcome to the hotel California. Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, you can fin..." Sleep finally got the better of him and he let his eyes close.


	11. 11

Ryan awoke to the sound of an argument. He could hear Brendon and another male voice. He lay there before the words started to form in his head.

"-back to me" that was the other voice

"Dallon, I'm so fucking tired of you! Leave me alone! We broke up years ago" Ryan lay there confused.

"But I still love you" that caught Ryan's attention. He slowly pulled himself from the bed before crossing the room to the basement door.

"Get out of my house" Ryan knew that tone, he did not trust that tone one bit.

"No, you're fucking coming back to me"

"No, I'm not"

HISS

Ryan heard the noise two more times before a loud thump.

"Bren? What's going on?" He called out, knocking on the door.

"N-Nothing Baby. I- uh I gotta go out. I'll be back soon okay?" He sounded completely freaked. Like he'd done something he knew he shouldn't have. Ryan sat against the door and continued to listen. There was some fumbling, what sounded like plastic and maybe a saw?

It took what Ryan assumed was an hour before Brendon actually left. Ryan sat there wondering what happened.

*

When Brendon came home it was almost dark and Ryan could feel his stomach digesting itself.

"B? Is that you?" He called out as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. There was the clicking of the lock before it swung open. He did not look okay. His hair was a mess, he was layered in dirt and sweat with an overpowering smell of bleach coming off of him. What hit Ryan the hardest was the small splutters of dried blood on his hands and shirt.

"Wha-What happened?" A guilty look spread across Brendon's face as he looked away.

"I did something stupid Ry. Really stupid"

"What did you do?" He had no idea what had gotten Brendon so startled. Brendon just looked ashamed.

"My ex. Dallon. I was arguing with him this morning. He just barged in and expected me to come running back into his arms. After everything he did, he still expected me to feel something for him and then he wouldn't leave. I just got so angry. I reached for the nearest thing that could make him leave but that was..." Brendon stopped before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small handgun with a silencer screwed in. Now the noise made sense, it was the silencer that made the hiss.

Ryan forgot how to breathe.

One minute his eyes were wide with fear and the next he was hyperventilating. Brendon tried to hold the boy but that earned him a shove.

"I'm trying to help you!" Brendon growled as Ryan slowly sink to the ground, his face grew pale and his fingertips began to tingle. He let out a choked sob, scratching at his neck in panic. Brendon's eyes looked into Ryan's, the look of power in them. Brendon was punishing him. Only when Ryan's mind clouded was he breathing into a paper bag.

It took him a couple of moments before he could breathe properly again. His body was propped up against the wall, almost as dead weight as he began to regain full feeling. Brendon reached over and tucked a few strands of hair behind Ryan's ear.

"I don't like to be pushed Angel" a sickly sweet smile spread across Brendon's face, almost making Ryan throw up like he hadn't just watched him almost pass out from oxygen loss.

"Bren" Ryan croaked, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. Brendon just pressed his lips against Ryan's, his movements becoming more aggressive when Ryan didn't kiss back. He pulled away.

"Fine. Have it your way" Brendon hissed, jumping up and slamming the door behind him.

Warm tears made their way into Ryan's mouth as he sobbed. His stomach making just as ugly noises. He raised his fist up and weakly brought it to the door.

"Bren, please. I'm... in so fucking hungry," he waited as he listened to the movement on the other side.

The door swung open and Brendon stared down at him. His hand raised up before he ditched something, right into Ryan's face. He whimpered as the hard object hit him in the face. He looked up again, Brendon was gone again and on the floor near his body was a sad apple. The apple that began to turn his cheekbone the same vibrant red.


	12. 12

"God looks like we're running out of time" detective Iero sighed in defeat as he let go of the sheet covering 25-year-old Dallon Weeke's body. Well, what was found. His body had been cut from each joint yet what confused both the men were the gunshots, he didn't prolong the torture, he shot right into Dallon's heart and right lung.

The only reason they could identify the bits was because Dallon's prints were on file. Domestic abuse and public disturbance.

"Don't remind me, I just... can't imagine that kid being the next we find under here" Gerard raises his hand onto his mouth, still trying to wrap his mind around the mental state someone needed to be in to do this to another human.

They watched as Dallon's body was hauled into the back of the coroner's morgue for an autopsy just in case they missed anything.

*

"So who filed the domestic abuse complaint?" Gerard asked, poking his sushi and turning it into mush.

"The neighbours technically filed it but it was... messy" Frank cleared his throat "According to the file they found Dallon's boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, in a dog cage and completely anorexic. The even sicker part is that when they tried to get him out he tried to get back in. Saying he deserved it. The medical report also showed that Brendon had broken his hand... from a blunt force... later identified as a hammer and there were signs of an unidentifiable drug but the chemical compound shows something similar to a hallucinogen in his bloodstream. Likely to keep him immobilised and tired... for when Dallon... wanted something" Gerard looked at his husband in pure horror of what had happened.

"Why was he not put in a cell to rot for all eternity?!" Gerard exclaimed, throwing his arms up in disbelief of the government system.

"Well, Brendon wouldn't testify against Dallon. Instead, a restraining order was put in place, plus the drugs used were not identifiable, making them grey zone drugs. Not illegal, nor legal"

"What about Brendon's broken hand? Being in a cage?" Gerard was getting fired up, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Brendon said he broke it when a plank fell on it and the cage was consented to. All lies but there was no more evidence to use that Brendon wouldn't just brush off"

"We should talk to Brendon, see if he knew if Dallon had any enemies or was too busy being dehumanized and raped by him" Gerard spat. Frank just nodded. Only Frank and Gerard's family knew why he felt that strongly against male rape.

When his little brother was seventeen he had been overpowered in an alley and raped. Gerard had received the call when Mikey was breaking down in the small space and eventually Gerard caught the guy. Mikey never stopped feeling dirty, losing his virginity to a man in an alleyway without consent or a single shit given from the man. When he slept he could still smell the alcohol on his breath, the dark glint in his eyes and the pain in his own body.

The Way family could never forget the day Gerard brought the man in for identification for his brother. The man looked confused until he saw Mikey, looking ashamed for what he'd done. Mikey broke into sobs, screaming and clawing at him. He'd never seen his brother so hurt and his parents so bloodthirsty for justice and it was served. The man would be sixty by the time he would even be considered for release.

"We don't have a current address but we do have a contact number we can call. We can organise an interview," Gerard nodded.

Frank pressed the speaker as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sang.

"Good Afternoon, is this Brendon Urie we're speaking to?" Frank spoke

"Yes, speaking"

"Hi, my name is detective Iero. My partner and I were wondering if you could come down to the police station for some questions about a recent body" there was silence.

"What?" Brendon squeaked.

"It will only take a moment"

"um, o-okay"

"Thank you, I hope to see you soon"


	13. 13

Sweat was forming around his collar as Brendon checked his hair was okay for the fourth time. Like a teenager on his first date, only that date could ruin everything for him.

"Bren, where are you going?" Ryan asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Wincing slightly when he accidentally pressed a still tender area.

"I'm just going down to the police station, nothing major Angel," Ryan looked at him in confusion before nodding.

"Stay in the basement until I get back," Ryan nodded again as Brendon rushed past him to grab his coat. Brendon quickly kissed the boy goodbye before slamming the door closed, making sure it was locked before walking away.

\---  
The room wasn't like any interrogation room Brendon expected to be in, the best in the cold dusty room while big men yelled and accused him. It was quite the opposite. Sunlight spilt through the window that sat behind the large desk, bathing the room in a warm homey glow. The little objects scattered around really sold the idea of comfort, like the picture of the two men, who were currently sitting across from him, with a little girl grinning at the camera.

"Hi Brendon, My name is Officer Way and this is my partner detective Iero. Would you mind us asking you a few questions about your ex-boyfriend Dallon?" Brandon sceptically looked at the redhead before nodding. His eyes fell to his hands, his fingers beginning to fiddle with the uneven edges of his nails.

"Did you know if he had any enemies?" Brendon's eyebrows furrowed, he actually didn't know or remember. He raised his hand to his mouth, lightly nibbling on the skin of his nailbed.

"I, I don't know. He didn't exactly give me an open pass into his life" Detective Iero slowly nodded, running his fingers through his shoulder-length black locks in muted frustration.

"Do you know anybody that may have wanted to hurt him while you were together?" Brendon's slightly furrowed expression became one of annoyance. His hands quickly latched on to his chair's armrests

"How many times do I have to tell people before they listen?! I don't know!" Brendon's words choked up in the back of his throat as his repressed emotions began flying back out from the depths of his mind.

"Thank you, Brendon. We'll call if we have any more questions" Brendon jumped from the chair, sending it off its legs and falling to the floor with a crash. He simply turned and sped from the room, desperate to leave.

\---

"Frankie, I don't know what to do anymore. We've got nothing!" Gerard exclaimed, hands tightly wrapped around his husband's rapidly rising and falling bare chest. The sweat of their afterglow not bothering either man.

"When people do pillow talk, they usually don't talk about a murder investigation you know." Gerard rolled his eyes as Frank pressed a kiss in his damp hair.

"Well, when people top they're not supposed to yell out daddy" Frank's face went bright red.

"That was once! And an accident!" he argued but Gerard was simply too busy laughing at him.

"We're running out of time,"

"I know baby,"

"I just- I..."

"I know baby,"

\---

"You look sad..." Ryan mumbled, head comfortably rested on Brendon's chest. He closed his eyes and focused on the light thump coming from underneath his head.

"I'm not sad baby, just thinking, " Brendon said, reaching over and striking the brown greasy fluff on top of the boy's head.

"About what?" The boy asked with his doe eyes.

"That you need a shower," Brendon only received a disappointed scowl from the (technically still) teen.

"I'll take a shower if you tell me," Ryan tried to bargain which earned him a soft groan from Brendon.

"Fine. I was thinking about my ex Dallon. Now go have a shower," Ryan let out a childish whine of disapproval. Brendon just proceeded to ignore him until Ryan got up.

"Ry? Make sure you remind me to check your cuts" Ryan just huffed before closing the bathroom door in haste.


	14. 14

Ryan didn't know how but when he woke up he sat in the middle of a field. his body not directly on the overgrown grass but on a blanket, a picnic blanket.

"Ry! you're up!" Brendon jumped out and enveloped the boy in a hug. His scent now closer to the smell of cinnamon. When Brendon finally pulled away was when Ryan noticed the difference. Brendon's tired eyes seemed to burst alive with colours and swirls of brown while his skin looked fresh and unworn. It was almost as if Brendon had his age winded back by ten years with no other change but the life in him.

"what is this Brenny?" Ryan asked as the bug puppy man pulled a basket out.

"What do you mean Ryro? it's a date!" he exclaimed pulling out sour patch kids. Ryan blushed as Brendon began to tell him stories of when he was little.

The next thing he knew, the sun was setting. Ryan admired the sky as it changed from its normal blue into a field of yellows and reds that danced along the skyline.

"Everything must come to an end one day Ry. Even us" Ryan's head snapped back over to the man beside him. He looked scary. His skin pale and damaged, his eyes almost black.

"What?" Brendon turned to him. His face seemed to mutate. growing and shrinking in awkward places as his body twisted and contorted. Ryan screamed. Soon a beast lay next to him. skin falling off it's deformed face as it's many teeth ripped through his jaw. Ryan scrambled up, his legs moving faster than his body, propelling himself forward but it was useless. He couldn't move. He stopped to face the creature, its claws hit him on the side of the face knocking him down. He could feel the world spin around him as he tried to pick himself back up. This attempt did nothing as soon enough his face was being smashed into the ground. That's when Ryan noticed it. He wasn't in pain. He could feel his face covered in blood and the fact that his nose might be broken but there was no pain. Then there was darkness.

Ryan shot up, still screaming until he realised where he was. He felt the sweat run down his forehead as he looked around the room for the monster or Brendon. he found neither.

"Brendon?" he called, swinging his legs over the side before pushing himself up. "Brendon!" he called louder as he began to move towards the basement's only door. The only answer he got back from his calls was silence. A deadly silence. He couldn't hear his rapid breaths or the sounds of life outside the room. Almost as the world seised to exist. The dark room seemed lonelier in this silence, the silhouettes of random objects barely visible now. Finally, the door was unlocked.

Brendon stood there looking utterly exhausted. Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleep from them.

"What?" Brendon groaned, dropping his arms back down.

"I-I had another..." Ryan couldn't continue, he could already feel tears forming.

"Hey hey, shhh" the older man wrapped his arms around Ryan in an attempt to create a safety blanket. "Follow me"

Brendon let go as Ryan looked at him in confusion. Brendon continued to walk away. The teen did as he was told and closely followed behind. They reached a door and Brendon swung it open. He realised then that Brendon was taking him to his room. They both walked over to the queen-sized bed that sat in the middle of the decently sized room.

"I just need to do this. Just in case" Brendon open the bedside table, reaching in and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Ryan raised his hands up and allowed them to be clipped on. Brendon snapped one shut before leading him to the headboard, weaving the chain through one of the poles that formed it before clipping the other one.

"C'mon, lie down" Ryan instantly sunk into the bed, it felt heavenly on his aching body. The mattress was 10x thicker and softer than his own and he was certainly soaking up the luxury he was given.

" do you want me to sing again?" Ryan grinned, giving his full attention to Brendon.

"here comes the sun, do do do do. Here comes the sun and I say," Ryan let out a giggle.

"I love the Beatles" the boy whispered as though telling a secret.

"I know"

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been Here." Brendon paused "sing with me Angel"

"Here comes the Sun. Here comes the sun, and I Say 'It's all right'  
Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here...." Ryan seemed unable to continue as his eyelids fell, taking him away into his sleep.

"Here comes the Sun. Here comes the sun, and I say  
'It's all right..."


	15. 15

Frank scoffed at his husband's childish pout.

"We're not going to get any further into this investigation if you just keep pouting," Gerard groaned, sinking into his chair.

"We've got nothing Frankie. Nothing!" Gerard exclaimed, frustratedly waving his arms around. Frank leaned over and took the other man's hands into his own.

"Then we can only wait until this killer makes a mistake," Frank lightly pecked Gerard's forehead which managed to make a smile peak out.

"I hate waiting."

"I know you do baby."

Their conversation was interrupted by Frank's phone going off. He quickly checked the caller ID. His eyes widened as he let out an excited scream.

"Gerard, we need to get to the hospital!" Gerard tilted his head.

"Our baby is coming."  
___

Pete had finished his fourth beer and it wasn't even past noon.

"Pete I swear to god if you don't stop I will force you out of this house and send Todd after you," Jon threatened, motioning to his Bullmastiff who was busy chewing on a rope toy. The dog's head lifted at the mention of its name.

"Jon you don't get it," Pete forced back a sob. "I was supposed to help him close the shop, I was supposed to be looking out for him. Now he's missing because I couldn't be bothered staying an extra hour," Jon pulled out a chair next to his friend.

"As much as I hate to admit this. We both failed. Me especially. I'm his best friend. I was the one that was supposed to take care of him after... After everything that happened. When he arrived at my doorstep crying, I promised I would keep him safe," Pete glanced over at Jon to see him completely deflated.

"Jon, what exactly did happen? I've never truly been told the whole thing," Jon pursed his lips, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Well..."

"I can't take any more of your shit George!" Ryan's mother screamed as she held her bags tightly in her hands.

"Please, I'll change! At least take Ryan with you," neither of them noticed their nine-year-old boy watching them argue from the top of the staircase. Tears running down his face as he gripped onto the railing.

"No, if I do. All I will see is you," She snapped before slamming the door behind her.

"Dad? Where's mommy gone?" George remained silent.

"Go back to sleep Ry. We'll talk in the Morning,"

That morning never seemed to come. Ryan's father became an alcoholic and Ryan learned how to fend for himself. Unfortunately not without any backlash. Ryan only had Jon. Jon was a bright kid, eager to learn anyways happy. Ryan seemed the opposite.

On Ryan's sixteenth birthday he arrived home late. Expecting to find his father passed out on the couch. The reality was much darker. George was pissed and utterly drunk. Bottles were thrown and words were spat until Ryan was left limping to the safety of his room. His nose was bleeding and his leg burned.

He quickly packed his bags before leaving even quicker. He walked all the way to Jon's, his leg begging for a break when he arrived. Jon and his family were gushing over the poor boy when he walked through the door. The same night Ryan swallowed a whole bottle of painkillers. Hoping to end it all. He just forgot to lock the bathroom door.

Jon found him and he was rushed to the hospital.

That wasn't the last time either. He had been on a rocky way back up to being healthy. Seeing a therapist and taking his medication. That was until his father found him. Ryan could barely see out of his left eye for three days. The Walker's were called on to the scene of a crash when they found Ryan in a critical condition and one of the Walker's cars wrapped around a tree.

When he was eighteen he was finally taking only a couple pills and seeing a therapist once a month for checkups. When he hit nineteen he no longer needed pills but was still advised to come back.

Pete sat there fiddling with the bottle between his fingers.

"I knew about Ryan's dad and the first attempt but the rest is new," Jon sighed.

"Please stop drinking Pete. Don't become the monster Ryan's dad did,"

"I promise,"


	16. 16

Ryan's head rested against the windowsill of the living room window. The thick dark curtains pulled half closed, giving the room a gloomier feeling. Raindrops drummed against the window, like the beat of a song Ryan had never heard. There seemed to be no trace of blue in the once bright spring sky, it was only replaced by ugly grey clouds that swallowed the view of what was behind them.

The faint chopping noise slowly brought Ryan out of his ghostly state.

"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine?..." Ryan inwardly smiled to himself as he looked over his shoulder. Brendon wore a childish grin as he pranced around the kitchen. The lack of light was replaced by his glow and aura. He seemed to be chopping up something that Ryan couldn't quite see but it smelled amazing.

"Angel?" His silk soft voice called out. "Dinner." Ryan pulled himself off the worn maroon couch and into the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of the chicken roast in the older man's arms.

"Did you..?" Brendon smiled and walked over to the table, placing the bird down.

"What did you think I'd been doing all day?" he countered. Ryan flushed a gentle pink before taking a seat. His handcuff chain clinked together as he picked up his fork. Brendon had made sure no dangerous knives were in his immediate vicinity.

Ryan was shoving the poultry into his mouth when the phone rang. He shot the older man a confused glance.

"Excuse me for a moment," Brendon stood up, walking over to his mobile that he'd left on the counter. The Police flashed wildly as It buzzed. He could feel his palms become clammy as his muscles tensed.

"He-Hello?" he stuttered into the line.

"Hi Brendon, this is Detective Iero. My partner and I were wondering if you could stop by for a DNA test Saturday morning. We just want to clear you as a suspect," Brendon's heart stopped.

"Yeah, o-of course," he quickly hung up. His heart was no longer still, instead, It seemed to beat out of his chest. "fuck, fuck, fuck," Brendon tightly gripped his phone. In a smooth movement, he lifted the device up and ditched it into the kitchen wall, leaving cracks from the impact. Both men stared at the wall. One looking devoid of emotion and the other terrified.

"B-Bren?" Ryan whimpered, hugging himself in an effort to calm down. "What happened?" Brendon remained quiet.

"Today is Friday. I was called down to the station for a DNA test tomorrow morning," Ryan whimpered again.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Ry," Brendon grit his teeth.

"Are they going to take me?"

"I. Do. Not. Know" Brendon's jaw clenched as his nails ripped into the palm of his hand to keep him from lashing out.

"But-" Brendon grabbed Ryan by his tangled locks and pulled him from the chair. Ryan made a choked cry as he hit the ground.

"Shut..." His leg raised and shot into the boy's stomach, Ryan cried out in pain "The..." he went at it again "Fuck..." and again "Up!" Brendon screamed adding a few more for good measure.

Ryan lay gasping on the ground, tear streaks glistening down his cheeks. His struggled gasps turned into a coughing fit where blood stained his mouth.

"You don't fucking listen, how many times do I have to do this?! When I tell you to stop! Stop!" Brendon screamed as Ryan folded into the fetal. The knocks on the door startled Brendon. "Stay quiet,"

Brendon opened the door, putting on his most pleasant smile for whoever was behind it. His neighbour Ashley stood there. Two police officers behind her and his smile dropped.

"What's this?" he asked looking at her.

"Mr Urie, we've received some calls about a domestic disturbance," the police officer with the blond explained.

"Well there's no disturbance so you best be going" as Brendon began to shut the door, the other officer kept it open.

"We have A warrant to check your property, this isn't the first time we've gotten a complaint from your residency " Brendon attempted a smile again, only for it to come out as a grimace.

"Oh yes, officers! Take a look!" he raised his voice, hoping Ryan would take a hint. The officers gave him strange looks but pushed past.

Brendon was sure he was going to go into cardiac arrest with how quickly his heart was beating.

"Do you have a basement or an attic?" Brendon swallowed thickly.

"I- uh. Yes, I'll show you the way," the officers followed him to the door. He unlocked it and stepped back. The men started to walk down into the darkness. Torches in hand. Brendon reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gun. He checked the bullets and screwed in the silencer.

The men raised their flashlights to see a shaking Ryan on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Holy fuck, we-" his words were cut short when a bullet pierced his skull. Cutting right through the bone and brain till it lodged itself into his frontal lobe. His brown-haired companion turned to shoot but was met with a similar fate.

Ryan was about to scream when he was met with Brendon's hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Ry listen. Go upstairs and wait for me. I'll just be a little while. When I come out you need to take a bag to the car. Understand?" Ryan nodded as silent sobs shook his body. "Good boy," he placed a gentle kiss on Ryan's slight bloodied lips.

Brendon was frantic. Grabbing any clothes and valuables he could. He pulled his credit card out and snapped it. He managed to shove at least one and a half weeks worth of clothing as well as cash and food. He smiled when he saw Ryan waiting for him. The boy silently took the Bag he was given and they walked to the door. Brendon pulled his hood up before opening the door.

He was so focused on getting out that he didn't realize Ryan trailing a few steps behind. Ryan could feel his body heat up. He knew what he was doing. It was the right thing to do. So why did he feel like this? Why did his heart hurt?

Ryan sucked in his breath. As Brendon went to unlock The car, Ryan turned and bolted.

"Help!" his broken voice wailed. Lights of houses began turning on. "Help!" he was halfway down the road when he was tackled by a familiar force.

He could feel his bare skin of his arms and hands rip as he skidded along the asphalt road.

"Help!" he screamed like a broken record. Brandon had that deadly look in his eye but Ryan continued to struggle "He-" he stopped as he felt pain rip through his chest. Ryan gasped out as he saw Brendon with the gun in hand. His lungs began filling with blood. Ryan attempted to cough but Brendon's hands were tightly wrapped around his throat.

His vision fuzzed, Brendon's figure flashing and moving around in his vision. Brendon was thrown off of Ryan as the man's grip was ripped from Ryan's neck. The man snarled as he tried to attack the man who was restraining him.

"Ry, hey. Look at me" Ryan's eyes flashed in and out of focus ad he attempted to look at the man. "My name is Officer Way but you can call me Gerard. Can you say my name?"

Ryan felt as he was going to be sick. The world kept spinning and his eyelids felt as if they weighed a million tonnes.

"Ge... Gerar... d," Ryan tried despite the pain. His response seemed to put a smile on the man's face.

"You're going to be safe kiddo," a sad smile spread across Ryan's face.

"Am I going to be an Angel?" Gerard's smile fell.

"You don't need to die to be an angel. You are an Angel already,"

"I... Am?" Ryan broke off into a coughing fit. He could just hear the ringing of a siren. An ambulance maybe. He didn't get to see anymore as his eyes fell shut.

Gerard bit back tears as he held Ryan's hand in his own. A paramedic ran over, kit in hand.

"Pulse is weak but there's still a chance," a small sliver of relief and hope spread through Gerard's body as he watched Ryan be put into the back of the ambulance.

"No! No! Stop!" Brendon screamed as he thrashed in the arms of Frank. Another officer, Officer Toro had to help to force Brendon into the car.

Once both vehicles had disappeared from the road Frank stood back by his husband's side.

"Do you think Ryan will be okay?" Gerard looked over at his spouse. Hope in his eyes.

"He will Gee, I know he will."


	17. Epilogue

The high pitched beeping noise is what brought Ryan from his death like sleep. His eyelids attempted to keep them closed, to stop the white light that stung his pupils.

"Oh fuck, guys he's waking up," he heard the unmistakable voice of Pete by his side.

"What?" Ryan's lips attempted to smile at the voice of his best friend. When his eyes focused on the world around him, he found the smell of hand sanitizer and bleach to be almost overwhelming as well as the choice of white for everything.

"W-Where... Wha...t?" Ryan slurred, his voice full of sleep and possible medication. Pete, Jon, Patrick and Hayley stood around the bed, eyes staring at the pale boy underneath them.

"Hey Ry, It's okay," Jon's soft voice filled his eyes. Jon's hand reached out to him. He froze when Ryan instinctively whimpered. He didn't even realise he had until pity spread across Jon's face. He pulled back his hand as he closed his eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill that monster" His words were no longer soft, instead they were sharp and slicked with venom.

"Jon it's-" Hayley was cut off by a knock on the hospital door.

"Excuse me, my name is Officer Way," Gerard pulled out his badge and showed the group "And this is my partner Detective Iero. Would you mind stepping outside so we can speak to Ryan privately," Everyone instinctually looked over to Jon. Jon looked at Ryan before tipping his head as a sad yes.

Everyone cleared out of the room. Patrick looked over his shoulder, sending a hopeful glance. Ryan sent him a pathetic smile back but it made the boy grin.

The two men walked over. Gerard taking a seat by Ryan's bed while Frank stood an arm's length away.

"Gerard?" Ryan could vaguely remember the man's face but his voice was clear as ever in his mind. The officer nodded.

"Hi Ryan, usually we wouldn't do this so early after you've woken up but we really need a statement from you. Ryan, this might be hard but, we need you to recall exactly what happened," Ryan's face paled.

"N-no!" he lashed out, his voice wobbling with the emotion.

"Ryan, do you want to put this man away for his crimes?" Ryan stayed quiet.

"He's not a bad guy. He just doesn't have good patience," Gerard's head lowered.

"Ryan, listen. He is. He might've made you feel happy sometimes. Gotten you to trust him but he needs to be put away," The small brunette tightly wrapped his arms around his torso. His body shook but he wasn't going to cry.

"I-I..." Gerard looked at him with those eyes. Those same eyes Patrick had given him. His head lowered to his knees. "Okay," Frank quickly pulled out his recorder and handed it to his husband.

"Please state your name into the recorder for the record. Your full name," Ryan nodded.

"M-My name is George Ryan Ross th-the third," Gerard nodded, encouraging him on.

"Can you tell me everything? From how you met," Ryan closed his eyes.

"Pete had clocked out an hour early. He always does. I was just... I can't remember what exactly but, he came in. God..." Ryan let out a broken chuckle "I thought he was beautiful. He seemed so confident. I was instantly drawn to him. He flirted with me and made me feel like I was important" Ryan wiped away a stray tear. "He waited for me. He was in the van, parked next to mine. I was so fucking scared when he dragged me into the car,"

Ryan continued to talk for over an hour, telling Gerard everything. From the beating to Brendon singing him to sleep when he was scared. By the end of it, everyone was exhausted.

"Ryan, this will help but this man away for life, this will bring justice to Sarah's family as well," Ryan's gut filled with dread of what was to come.

"I hope,"

 

5 years later...

Ryan sat there sweating in his tuxedo. Not from the Summer heat but from nerves.

"Has anyone seen William?" He heard his best man shout. Ryan's head shot to Jon's direction.

"You can't find him?" Ryan's eyes were wide as his best friend looked shocked to see him.

"Um, yeah. He was picked up almost an hour ago and we haven't heard anything from him," Jon looked utterly stressed and panicked and it wasn't even him getting married. Shock set in and Ryan was seconds away from having a mental breakdown.

"You don't think he..." Jon immediately shook his head. The loud slam of one of the back doors alerted them that someone had arrived.

You could see the stress melt off both men as they saw a long-haired brunet run in. Ryan smiled at the sight of his fiance. When their gazes met William broke out into one as well. Spencer rushed over to William.

"Ry, you gotta get out there. The ceremony is starting," Jon told him before tugging him towards the Congregation.

Ryan stood upon the altar. Jon, Pete. Partick and his new friend that he'd met through William, Spencer, stood next to him. The music started and everyone's heads turned to the doors. Ryan could feel his heart pumping in his chest, almost as it was about to explode. When William started walking down the aisle, Ryan could see the same man he met four years ago.

Ryan was waiting inside the restaurant, Jon had set him up on another blind date. He knew his friend just wanted him to smile again, sending him on all these dates in an effort to fix what had been shattered and obliterated. Ryan was just about ready to leave when he saw him. His hair finished at his shoulders and his smile seemed to brighten the room. He had everything in Ryan's eyes, including the shattered pieces of his heart.

The following had been the best Ryan ever had. There were bumps in the relationship but nothing that couldn't be healed. He could remember when he told William why they couldn't take the next step. He never wanted William to cry that much ever again.

William peppered kisses along Ryan's neck making the boy smile. It faded when he realized what he wanted when a hand disappeared under his shirt.

"Will, Stop," He choked out. William's hand shot out and whispered apologies onto Ryan's skin. His eyes closed as he felt William's heart on his own, he knew it was wrong to not tell him, he just didn't want to be treated like broken glass again. "I need to tell you something," His serious tone made William pull away. He looked into Ryan's glazed eyes that held tears that hadn't been shed for years and just waited for Ryan to speak.

"What is it?" He spoke when the silence began to strangle them.

"I don't think I can ever give you that because..." Ryan let out a choked sob as he reached out to his boyfriend. William understood and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. Ryan's fingers gripped William's shirt as he felt the tears escape the prison they'd been held in.

"Shhh Ry, you don't need to tell me. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything. I love you so much," Those three words meant everything to him.

"I- a few years ago," Ryan sniffed as he tried to word his story "I met a man, I thought he was so pretty but, but he..." William's fingers gently combed through Ryan's hair, kissing his head every time his fingers came to the end of his brown strands. "He took me, I was so scared. I cried and screamed. I even dislocated my wrist in those handcuffs" William was silent, listening to every word Ryan spoke. "I remember the first time I tried to get out. he-he caught me and..." Ryan brought his shaking hands to his throat. William got the idea. "When I woke up he, whipped me and I bled but when I wouldn't shut up he..." Ryan broke down, William just knew. He didn't need to be told. When Ryan looked back up he realised that he had been crying just as much. His eyes red and puffy as his tears glistened in the artificial light of his apartment.

William said nothing. Instead, he lifted Ryan's wrist up, the same one he dislocated. It still had white scars from when his skin had been cut from the handcuffs.

"When I first saw them I thought you might've self-harmed before, but they were so odd that I thought 'that can't be' and now I think that you Ryan Ross. Are the bravest and most extraordinary man in this world," He brought Ryan's wrist to his lips and pressed gentle kisses on the scars. "Ry, do you have any more?" Ryan nodded, there was no point in any more secrets, William was everything to him. He pulled off his plain t-shirt and let it fall off the side of the bed. He closed his eyes and went on display for the one he loved. He still felt the anxiety bubble inside him, like William was lying to him and he thought he was ugly. Those worries were silenced when the same lips that were just on his wrist made their way across his back.

William stood across from him, this time the tears that came from his dark eyes were accompanied with a smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of George Ryan Ross the Third and William Beckett in holy matrimony," He smiled at Hayley. When she found out about the engagement she was dead set on marrying them, and who could say no? "William, Do you pledge to share your life openly with Ryan and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for Ryan, cherish and encourage him, stand by him, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your life? And agree to face a slow and painful death from yours truly if broken?"

William grinned at Hayley before turning to Ryan. "I do,"

"Ryan, Do you pledge to share your life openly with William and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for William, cherish and encourage him, stand by him, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your life? And promise to tell me if he steps out of line because I might be an officiant now but I swear I'll do unholy things to him," Both boys laughed.

"I do,"

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do,"

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other," They both pulled out their rings. Ryan couldn't stop smiling. His face hurt but it was worth it. "William, please repeat after me... I William, promise to love and support you Ryan and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed."

William took Ryan's hand. "I William, promise to love and support you Ryan and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed," he repeated, slipping the ring onto Ryan's finger.

"Ryan, repeat after me... I Ryan, promise to love and support you William and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed." William held his hand out for Ryan.

" I Ryan, promise to love and support you William and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring, I thee wed." Ryan was so nervous that he almost dropped the ring. William just smiled and Ryan knew it was going to be okay. He shakily slipped the ring on.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and husband. Now kiss before I start crying," William and Ryan both pulled towards each other.

BANG

Everyone's head shot to the man who stood in the middle of the aisle. He wore a manic grin but he looked the same. Ryan's face paled.

"Ry..." Ryan looked to his husband. This time the tears weren't ones of happiness. William clutched his gut as thick blood oozed out. Everyone started screaming as William collapsed onto the steps.

"No! No! No!" Ryan screamed as William's eyes closed. Everyone had evacuated. Ryan sat by his husband, gripping the hand that had the golden band wrapped around his finger. He could still see the slow rise and fall of William's chest. He could hear Brendon walking over. He looked at the man, he was still smiling.

"C'mon Angel. Don't cry," Once Brendon was close enough he grabbed one of the decorative fences and swung at full force into Brendon. The adrenaline pumping through Ryan's veins gave him enough force to knock Brendon down.

"You fucker!" Ryan yelled, pulling himself up from the floor. Brendon groaned. Gun no longer in hand. Ryan walked over, fence still in hand. He raised the pole and swung it back onto Brendon. "Look what you've done!" Ryan screamed as his tears reached his collar. Brendon was a groaning mess on the floor when Ryan stepped back. He felt his foot hit something.

There on the floor was the same handgun that he'd used on Dallon all those years ago. Brendon leaned over and took the weapon into his own hands.

"Hey Bren, I guess what goes around comes around," His voice was thick as he prepped the gun with his nimble fingers. He aimed the gun down at Brendon prepared to shoot.

"Ry, please don't. Angel," He gasped.

"You're so fucking lucky that I loved you," He growled before shooting him in the shoulder. Brendon screamed. Ryan ditched the gun across the room, watching the weapon soar through the church.

Ryan was never going to become that monster, the hell damned creature. After all, we all know what happens to Angels when they fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Angel, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or things you want to know, just ask me.
> 
> This is probably one of my favourite books and probably the only book I've written and finished so far that I've been motivated to write. 
> 
> \- your friendly neighbourhood fanfic writer, Eden


	18. Sequel Coming Soon

So no one asked for this but i'm giving this a sequel just to add some more ideas that I didn't get to do on Angel. You don't have to read this sequel and you can let your mind wander as to what happened but I've just come up with a storyline for this and I plan to hold nothing back. In Angel, I focused on Brendon and I tried to make him seem like a human you could understand and in doing that I removed things like what I put at the end of some of the chapters which are probably going to be added. Also, the original ending for Angel was completely changed and a whole lot happier than what was originally planned. Ryan was originally going to try and hang himself. I decided against it but in the sequel, I have a solid idea of what I want.

So I've only just done the prologue and I want to tell you that it is going to be called Demon because i'm original. Also, the character Eras are different. 

Eras for Angel

Ryan: Ryan was in the A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Era with the classic Ryhawk included. I did this era because well, he's small and ya know, iconic.

Brendon: Vices and Virtues Brendon, I didn't want an emo cut Brendon so I did Vices.

Pete: The iconic Pete Wentz look. Like, need I say more?

Jon: Pretty Odd. Jon because Jon only has this look.

Hayley: Think Misery Business Hayley and then you get this Hayley.

Patrick: Current Era Patrick because I love current era.

Officer Way: Okay so ignore the continuity error where as in the 3rd chapter I said Gerard had long black hair and then chapter 13 when I said he had red hair. Pretend he dyed it.

Detective Frank: FIatP Frank, who still be looking like a snack

This was a bit of a tangent but I hope you still enjoyed.


End file.
